The Past Returns
by FireGuardian101
Summary: Reaver's past is coming for him, will the King be able to save Reaver and his Albion or will both crumble before the shadow court? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A Fable Fanfiction

A/N: I don't own fable, It is lionheads! Now… Read on!

Chapter one: Beginnings

* * *

Oakvale, the small village with a lot of heart and everlasting joy. Where the lush green grass was vibrant and all the colours of beautiful flowers shone in the height of spring. The sky clear and blue travelled with the heavens, the sun, bright and smiling down at all of God's children. Small animals danced under the tall trees, playing with the small creatures that nature bore. Birds of all sizes sang happily greeting a new day. Sea creatures swam in a joyful motion, creating ripples on the waters surface. Such a beautiful village Oakvale was.

The people of Oakvale matched it's natural glory. Both men and women laughed, greeting each other on a wonderful morning. Dancing to the lovely music of a young lute player, who smiled at the graceful villagers that passed by. Young children giggled as they ran to the school to gain an education to start them on the road of life. Lovers kiss and cuddle as they enjoy another morning in one another's arms, pulling away to lose themselves into each other's eyes.

However, on this particular morning, a young couple of few years had the most heart-warming start of them all.

"Your pregnant?" Smiled a young man clad in red, as he twirled his lover around. His emerald eyes full of passion and excitement. The young lady landed with the up-most grace, she reached out and ruffled his dark brown hair like one would do a small child.

"Yes, Kieran, we're going to be parents" she laughed as both lovers embraced, as they stood holding one another, the mother-to-be smiled as a thought slowly crept into her mind "Kieran?" she asked for his attention, which was answered by a small hum, "What does our future hold?"

Kieran looked at her thoughtfully, until shrugging "Honestly, I don't know." he said "But where's the adventure if you know what your life has in store for you?" His lover playfully punched him in the arm.

"Guess your right" She replied, but a small frown quickly took place of her glowing smile.

"Emily?" Kieran asked, unsure if he had said something hurtful. "What's wrong?" Emily looked up to him, tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just…" she paused, letting her head fall, looking to the ground "I don't know how…" she once again stopped mid-sentence, she turned her head to the window. Outside a woman that was dressed in a red and white robe stood underneath the large tree in the centre of the pathway.

This woman had now been in Oakvale for some time, earning gold pieces in return for palm readings, and other such gypsy advice. Emily had heard the rumours that this woman was blind, and that all the things that she had told to the people of Oakvale had come true, well most anyway. The villages that talked to her had the same answer "Death will soon embrace you" which had frightened most, others just called her a crazy, blind hag! But Emily did want to go ask her for her own future. And right now would be that time!

"Kieran, come!" She demanded, a hint of excitement in her voice. Like an obedient house pet, Kieran followed her out of the door and onto the grassy planes of Oakvale. Emily turned to hold his hand and he complied.

Finding this amusing, he just had to ask "My dear Emily, what has gotten into you?" She chuckled in response and pointed in the direction of the fortune teller. Kieran following her finger glanced at the woman and stopped dead in his tracks. "Emily you can't be serious" he looked a little frightened "Haven't you heard of what she has told our neighbours?"

Emily didn't listen to his rambling, she let go of his hand and carried on towards the intriguing woman stood under the tree. Sighing, Kieran followed suit, although he really wished not to go.

Emily at this point was talking to the woman, and both had occasionally shot a look over to him. Becoming more curious he sped up, soon standing next to them. Upon his arrival, he heard the words "… death will embrace both you and your child…" at this Kieran became furious, how dare somebody as low as dirt say something like that to someone with child?

"Excuse me…" But he didn't get his word across as the blind woman looked to him.

"Why hello Kieran" she said, her clothes swayed as she shifted her stance "I have something important to tell you"

"What? Is death going to embrace me too?" Though he felt rather ill at the mention of death his posture still showed anger and demand. However this woman did not seem fazed at all"

"Why no" She replied "You who fears death shall not die" her features, which had yet to start showing emotion, became strained as she smiled at him "Here, a gift" she stated, passing a rather heavy looking book into his arms. The book itself was lined with what looked like human skin, stitched in certain places, a small engraving on the spine of the book which he couldn't read.

He looked to the strange woman and held out his hand "And what may I say this is?" he asked looking a little green.

"This Kieran, is The Normanomicon" She answered "Treat it well, as it will lead you to Reaver"

"Who's Reaver?" he pressed on, wanting a head on answer. But all he got was a riddle.

"Those who seek, will find what they are looking for. However those who don't will be succumbed by fate." At this she waved her hand and walked away, leaving a distressed Emily and confused Kieran.

A week after their encounter with the strange fortune teller, both Emily's and Kieran's life had been off key. It had started to get darker outside and Emily stood by the window looking out to the large tree, which was now decorated in multi-coloured ribbons from the spring festivities, her long red hair touched her lower back. Sapphire eyes scouting the area outside.

She had been doing this for three days now, Kieran had started to get worried but when confronted she would only reply that nothing was wrong and all was well. Her pale skin had seemed a little rosy as the days went by, and her figure was slimming. Kieran would not just worry for Emily, but he would also worry about their unborn child, if she was ill it will effect them both. This thought made him think about what the woman had said, and vowed that in the morning he would take her to the doctors.

Kieran, though still worrying for his wife and child, had taken interest in the most grotesque book he had ever seen. The Normanomicon was pretty unusual, and the language used he had no idea how to read, but he had heard that the owner of the book store was able to read such words. And therefore decided that after he takes Emily to the doctor he would pay Madam Coffey a visit.

Morning came by quickly with the birds singing merrily in the green trees, perched at the top most branches. Slowly getting up Kieran rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then glancing over at his wife, bent down and pecked her cheek "Come on my sweet Emily, time to rise and shine." He smiled as she gave him a rude hand gesture "Oh my dear, I am hurt by such language" he teased and got up to get dressed.

Down in the kitchen he cooked the morning's meal, making sure to add the appropriate vitamins for his wife. Humming a tune he had known since he was a child. Looking in the mirror he fixed up his hair as he checked out what he wore. He was dressed in a thin white shirt which was unbuttoned leaving his upper chest to be seen, tight tan pants and black boots that ended mid-calf. A holster was lying at his waist with a gun, that his father had passed down to him, held perfectly sensible. The pistol was made of a mahogany material, which was laced together by a clump of silver metal. Which had engraved on the side _Dragonstomper.27. _Kieran loved this gun, and was proud of how he handled it.

"The best marksman" Many would call him, it was true, he was the best at all the festival shooting games. He could even shoot a bird that was mid-flight and was a few miles away. Many had called it luck, others would say he was a hero of old, yet he would take no notice and would just blame training.

His wife at this point had come and sat at the dinner table, looking as pale as ever but eating as though nothing was wrong. "You look beautiful my darling" he commented, and honestly she looked stunning. Her red hair was pulled back into a plait, which she had then twirled it into a bun. She was wearing a periwinkle blue dress, that had silver embroidery designed at the bottom of the hem, slowly fading to the right. Her feet were in a luxury pair of periwinkle blue shoes with a flat heel. Silver jewellery lined her wrists and neck.

"Thank you" She replied getting up to peck his lips. "Come on, time to see the doctor" She slowly walked towards the door, Kieran grabbed the book before following. Closing the battered door behind them, Kieran wrapped his arm carefully around her waist and led her to the doctors home.

"Hello, and what brings you here?" Asked the doctor as the young couple filed through the door. After an explanation of Emily's condition, the doctor only replied with a smile. Kieran was the first to ask.

"Well?" he said gesturing to his wife. "Do you know what may be wrong?"

"Why yes I do know" the doctor stated.

"And…" he presses on.

"Well… it seems your wife is only exhausted" he simply replied, a smile growing on his face "She does have to look after an extra child"

Kieran knew he should be offended, but couldn't bring himself to argue with the old, wrinkled medic. The best thing he could do for his pregnant wife was to let her rest more, and the best way he could do that is if he let her go to bed. So he gently held her hand and both made their way to their home, half way there Emily let go and left keiran to his research.

He went to 'Weaver's Wisdom' a fairly new book store that was near to the gates of Oakvale, and entered through the nicely framed oak door. Upon entering there were stacks of books on every table and every bookshelf leading from biography's to fictional stories, and looking forward he saw an old man that was wrinkled with age, _must everybody be so god damn old in Oakvale_, behind a large mahogany desk. Kieran elegantly walked over to the desk and placed the 'Normanomicon' upon it's polished surface.

The man looked at the book, then turned to look at Kieran "Yeh?" he asked gruffly "wadda ya wan'?"

"For you to look at the book" Kieran replied monotonous.

"Why?"

"Because I can't read it"

"Well, ya shudda learn ta read then shuddun' ya?"

Kieran scoffed. _What the hell! _Oh how he wanted to hit the old man into next year. "Of course I can read, it's just that it's in a different language" he said through gritted teeth.

The man looked at him curiously "Well why dint ya say so" he took the book and left for the study hall behind him saying something about idiotic youths thinking people can read minds.

Hours! It took bloody six hours until that grumpy old loon came back with the book! The old man walks up to Kieran and places a wrinkled hand on his shoulder to get his attention, as he turns around Kieran notices the unhappy look upon the elders face.

"Oh no, don't tell me you can't read it either?" he moans. Earning himself whack on his head. "Ack… what the hell was that for!"

"course I can read ya nut, ain't ya the one who gave it to me?" the old man replied.

"Well what does it say?"

"It says it's the Normanomicon"

"…"

"Ohh, right!" the man opened the book to a certain page "it talks about dead things, something about hollow men and graveyards, and oh hey look raising a banshee in the middle of bloodstone!"

The old man continued to muse things that not even Kieran would think about doing, I mean what would be the point of ghost pants and a ghost party? _Though he had to admit the latter seemed rather intriguing_. However it was then that he overheard something…

"… the shadow court can even grant immortality, but it's said that the price is undetermined…" the man was about to flip over the page when a hand stopped him from doing so and the man looked into Kieran's eyes.

"What was that?" he asked interested in knowing more.

"…undetermined?"

"… nooo, before that"

"Are?"

"…" Kieran deadpanned, "the thing with the shadow court, all of it"

"Ah!" the man looked at the extract reading out the passage

"_The Shadow Court. The Shadow Court is a place where many go in order to have their most undying wish granted, whether it be becoming famous or ending the world of nice people. It consists of three judges that like to repeat one another and are actual shadows themselves. The judges are the ones to listen to the persons wish and decide whether it should be granted or whether that person may become part of the shadow realm, however it has not been known that this court actually exists. Many people say that they search for the shadow court in order to claim such wish's as immortality and riches, but not once have these people come back out alive. If a wish has been granted, the three judges will ask for a price which may consist of paying a debt by sacrificial means and or when in passing the soul of the granted may become a shadow for the three judges to control. _

_In all honesty, not many know what the price of their granted wish may cost as most prices are undetermined, this could in fact mean that there are several more ways in which to pay the court the fine…" _

"Well" the old man finishes "Tha's all there is really, the rest o' it is all missin'" he stated showing Kieran the book.

"Does it say what I might need to get into this court?" he asked desperately.

Turning over the page, the old man read until he lifted his index finger "You will need an object called the dark seal, after that your on your own" he said, a small smile fixed in place.

"okay, where can I get it?"

"I dunno brat it doesn't say!" Kieran deadpanned once again.. _I'm no brat you old bastard! _

After today's conversation with the old man from the book store, Kieran was quite tired and so thought of going straight to bed as soon as he got home. And as soon as he got there, he couldn't. Emily came skipping along the room and hugged him tightly, kissed him on the cheek and told him that a gift came for him. She pointed to the table before scurrying off to the bedroom, whilst Kieran slowly reached for the circular shaped object in which beside it lay a note. It read:

_Dear Reaver _

_I have brought you the missing article that you will need. And so now, I hope that your wish is granted and that we will once again meet in the future._

_Theresa _

He hummed as he wondered who this Theresa was when he looked back at who he was addressed as and it made sense that it was the fortune teller from a week ago, and so he once again looked at the object. Picking it up he saw a strange pattern across its surface, but he knew what it was, The Dark Seal, as his heart fluttered with joy. He slowly crept upstairs and walked into the bedroom to find his wife already fast asleep, her face like an angel's. He tiptoed over to her bedside and gave her a small kiss before heading out to locate the door that held the Shadow Court behind it. And it didn't take long to find.

After placing the Seal on the door, he gained entrance to multiple halls and endless corridors when suddenly he came to a room with three thrones on the other side of a never ending gap. Wlking through the doorway into this room it closed and locked before he even had a chance to acknowledge it, and he turned to try and push open the rusted metal but to no avail.

When he was about to give up and admit defeat the lights in the room dimmed, and he could hardly make out where everything was. However a flash of light erupted to the left of him which shone onto the three thrones, and he could not believe his eyes. In front of him three figures began to form within the shadow cast by the light, each with red glinting eyes that seemed to watch Kieran move as he walked to the middle of the room.

"**Welcome**" Said the middle shadow.

"**Welcome**" Said the shadow to the left.

"**Welcome**" said the shadow to the right.

"**Why have you come to…**" started the figure on the right.

"… **the Shadow Court…**" the figure on the left carried on,

"… **Kieran of Oakvale?**" the figure in the middle finished.

Kieran was silent for a moment, wondering how these beings knew his name, then realising that they must be the three judges answered "I have come to wish for the power of immortality, free from disease and illness, and free from the darkness that is death"

"**And why should we grant you this wish?**"

"**Yes, why?**"

"**What can you give us in return?**"

Kieran didn't have time to think, his mouth moving of it's own accord "I'll give you anything!"

"**Anything?**"

"**Anything?**"

"**We require much, Kieran, but fine you may have this wish"**

Kieran smiled excitedly, _I am going to be immortal, _he thought when suddenly the middle figure once again spoke.

"**But you must, as payment, come back to sacrifice the youth of another in order to keep your immortality. However if the payments stop, we will come for you and all of Albion!**"

Now Kieran did not like that "All of Albion? You can't be serious!"

"**We are ALWAYS serious, now is the deal accepted or declined?**"

Thinking about what this could do to the rest of Albion he put aside the cons and simply stated "Accepted!" as the word left his lips he felt a surge of pain come from his finger tips, upon inspection he saw that the seal bit into his flesh however the wounds simply healed leaving no traces of any marks that were preciously there.

"**The deal made…"**

"…**your wish granted…"**

"… **you may now leave the court"**

And so he did, like a scared animal he ran for the doors of the court, and once outside, it was not what he expected.

Fire. FIRE. FIRE! Oakvale was burning, and its citizens falling to the ground as death took them. Screaming can be heard coming from the small town. What had he done? Kieran ran towards the town desperately trying to figure out what had gone wrong, tears streaming down his face. Jumping over bodies, running through ash filled streets, running to save her, to save Emily.

He could hear her scream, he could hear her cries for help and her pleas to make it all stop. Finally he arrived at their small home, only to take a step backwards. There she was lying on the ground her skin grey and wrinkled with age, he was beside her in a heartbeat checking to see if she was still their, but nothing she was empty, dead, gone! And it was all his fault! He cradled her lifeless body and cried into the crook of her neck, but he knew this would not bring her back, he didn't even realise that he was screaming her name until three hooded figures stood before him.

"This is not part of the deal!" he cried, tears now flowing in rivers as he looked up to the judges with hate filled eyes.

"**Take it as a… down payment" **

"**yes, a down payment!"**

"**Just don't forget the contract! You must give us one sacrifice once a year in order to keep your immortality, if not bye-bye Kieran, bye-bye Albion!"**

He couldn't believe his ears, he didn't want to believe his ears but there was nothing to do. As the figures fade away, Kieran whispered to himself "I am not he…. I am Reaver!" And then stayed cradling his deceased wife as the rain slowly dowsed out the fire.

* * *

Me: Well that's chapter one complete what do you think Reaver? :P

Reaver: Why are you asking me, I still havent shot you for making me sing last time *Cocks pistol*

Me: *runs* DX

Reaver: Again? Honestly you'd think she'll stop running away… Oh erm what's that thing people say? Oh yes read and review my sweets, tatty-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, sorry I am posting a little late, had way too much course work to do.

Reaver- Yes well you should be, why don't you just shoot your tutors that would stop the course work…

If I did that I would be sent down for murder, and then there would be no more reaver fanfic -_-;

Reaver- OH, yes well, carry on my sweet

Okay! I own nothing except for Elizabeth and Ronald… and the pirate. READ ON!

Chapter 2 - A new life and the shadow child

Three days had past since that god forsaken night and yet every time he slept Reaver had the same damn dream. He would dream of the beautiful fields that surrounded Oakvale and the smiles on children's faces as they ran playing, but another second into the dream everything would become dark with a fierce, angry red glow assaulting every corner of the village. He once more saw how the young became old and wrinkled collapsing as deaths grip took them away from the world they once knew, never to be seen again in the world which gave birth to them with love. Again he would see 'her' looking at him in disgrace, pointing an accusing finger "You did this, you killed me, you killed your son!" she would say. Again he would run an hold her as she lay dying watching her very life slip through his fingers. Again he would wake up to a dark room, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes threatening to fall.

However, he would conclude, that this was the fate of a man that feared death and would push aside his previous thoughts except for one '_I am not he, I am Reaver_'. And would then fall back asleep after a chalice of wine. Apart from the re-occurring nightmare, it became apparent that the last hundred years had in fact been good to him.

After the events of Oakvale, Reaver began to wonder the land looking for a new life when he suddenly stumbled upon a small town. It was located on the border of Albion facing the sea perched on a hillside, and by the looks of the town and the way people dressed themselves Reaver thought that it was a very poor community. However when he inspected the buildings and the port, he thought that money must come in because of the amount of cargo that seemed to be shipped there every so often.

It became clear to him that the cargo that the ships brought to the port was in fact stolen equipment, he was thinking of why they would steal such items as clothes, food and valuable equipment when they could just have it imported from Bowerstone. But upon his train of thought he was pushed aside by dirty grubby hands, about to retort for an apology he saw what the man was wearing (Which was barely anything). Sure the middle aged man was wearing trousers that were so ragged they could rip at any moment, but apart from them he was wearing nothing. The man turned around to focus on Reaver.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Sorry I don't talk to filthy pigs such as yourself"

"Who the fuck do you think your calling a filthy pig!"

"The old man in front of me!" Reaver retorted in disgust, _How dare this low life speak to me in such a way! _However he didn't see the fist aiming for his jaw line, which cracked under the very force of the punch. He howled in pain as the man he was just speaking to grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"The boss'll wanna see you after that, ya snotty brat!" The man then dragged Reaver up to a large house on the very top of the hill. A man also dressed in rags stood at the doorway to the building as a guard would at the castle in Bowerstone, he greeted the poorly dressed man as Ben but turned and spat at Reaver who scowled in disgust at the way he was being treated. _Oh this day just couldn't get any worse!_ After what felt like mere minutes he was thrown to the ground with a 'humph'.

Sitting up and looking around Reaver found himself in what seemed to be a very rundown mansion, broken furniture and rusted ornaments decorated the interior and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bugger who lived there. However as he lifted his eyes to the small sound of crackling fire, he soon saw the owner of said mansion. He was of an average height with bulging muscles, _Body builder perhaps?_ The man had pale skin and a grey complexion. _Wow, talk about corrupt thoughts and lack of sunlight!_ He wore ragged clothes that were dark and muddy along with greasy dark hair that looked as if it were uncombed for weeks on end. _eew!_

Reaver, whilst thinking about this mans outlook, began pulling mortified faces that didn't seem to go well with the man before him. "What the 'ell are you lookin' at?" the man growled, rotten teeth showing through cracked lips. Reaver now, tried to hide as much emotion as he could; he was scared about what they were going to do with him, he was angry about the way they treated him, and he felt uncomfortable because this place was just so dirty!

"I'm looking at a mammoth of a man who needs to learn how to brush his teeth obviously!" he spat back.

"Oh, really?" the man knelt before reaver giving off a waft of bad breath, "well how about I teach you a couple o' things then?" that's when Reaver saw a fist come straight at him. In too much pain from punch after punch, he slipped into the black void that offered him comfort.

The next thing he knew he was in a very dark place. Beginning to feel his body again Reaver slowly stood and started to feel his way around, but he couldn't stop the feeling that he was floating. _Where the hell am I?_ He began to wonder as he finally felt some sort of door handle halfway around the darkness. However before he could do anything further he heard a few voices from behind the door and so he quickly went and sat back down where he once was closing his eyes to fake sleep.

"I bet he's still asleep" A gruff voice sounded

"Yeah well, I bet he's awake!" A second voice stated

"What if he's dead?" Chirped in a third voice.

"Then we'll av' to chuck him over board then don't we?"

Reaver at this furrowed his brows in confusion, _overboard? _Then realisation dawned upon him, _Oh shit! I'm on a boat! Crap, Crap! I can't swim! _At this point he felt as though he was going to hyperventilate, but the door had slowly opened and through came a dwarf of a man. He looked as rough as sand-paper and was covered in dirt from head to toe, once again this man was dressed in barely anything. And he was followed by a couple more of rough looking hooligans, both wore old scatty trousers and both looked as if they had few teeth missing. That's when he noticed, all three of these men had cutlasses on their backs and rusted flintcock pistols by their sides.

Reaver slowly edged his hand towards where his trusty dragonstomper should lie, however it wasn't there and his heart plummeted. They were slowly getting closer to him, but he had a plan!

"Well, is he dead?" Asked the dwarf with the gruff voice.

"I don't know, prod him with something" and so the youngest of them all leant down, and as he was about to prod Reaver with his finger…

*BANG* Reaver curled his arm around the mans waist and grabbed his pistol, bringing it up to put a hole in his captor right between the eyes. As the other two captors reached for their weapons he quickly outdrew them and shot a bullet in both skulls, both bodies dropping unceremoniously to the floor in a bloodied heap.

"Oh I'm sorry chaps but I've got to go, tatty-bye" And with that he left the ill looking cabin.

However he didn't get far until he had to sort out another two pirates, putting them out of their miseries he looted their bodies for some more ammunition. Gaining twenty five more rounds he was delighted that he had enough to get rid of the rest of the crew, however one thought dawned on him, _I don't know how to steer a ship. _Thinking he didn't know how to do a lot of things, he shrugged and went towards the main door to the deck.

He could hear shouting coming from the other side, it didn't seem like an argument. No, they were orders. Somebody was telling the crew members what to do and telling them how to do it, and so that must be the captain he finished with a smirk. Reaver pulled on the hammer of the pistol getting ready to pull the trigger, slowly he reached over and tightly held the door handle turning it until the small 'click' sounded and he peaked through the opening.

However it was not the outcome he had expected. Reaver was greeted by a crowd of low life pirates all pointing pistols at him, _Shit_, wide-eyed he stepped out aiming his pistol towards the man that stood in the middle of the man-made circle. "Well, isn't this rather… quaint?" he asked standing in front of the man from the mansion "A welcome party, all for me? You show me too much honour"

"Heh, if this was a welcome party there'd be whore's around 'ere." The Captain smirked.

"Oh, but I thought that the men surrounding you were all whore's. They look as if they should have one contamination or another?"

"Hey!" Shouted a pudgy pirate "What you tryin' to say?"

"Wow, as thick as Hobbe shit too. You've outdone yourself Mr Muscles"

The captains face changed from an evil smirk, to an irritated frown. "You have a big mouth for a little man" he said through clenched teeth "How about I teach you a few lessons on being quiet?" With that the pirates surrounding them advanced on Reaver.

As the first pirate came to him Reaver jumped over his head whilst facing the barrel of the gun at said head and shot once, landing perfectly on the ground as the body slumped over. "Oh but your lessons are so droll" he said inspecting his finger nails "and they have a rather physical approach" shrugging he simply took out the rest of the crew. Blood and

bodies decorated the deck, with a man in the middle shaking in fright.

"How did you do that?" The captain asked fear written in his features.

"Honestly? Talent my good man" Reaver stated simply, pointing the barrel of the pistol

directly at the captain. "Well now that I have had my fun, would you be so kind in taking me back to where ever I once was. Oh, you know that small town?"

"Um, yes sir, just please don't kill me" the captain begged. However all he received in return was a hum of approval.

The journey back to the small town of bloodstone (Which the captain so kindly told him), was absolute fun! Reaver sat and waited until the ship had finally reached the small unhealthy town all the while threatening the captain with his life, he couldn't help but smile at his antics. As soon as 'The Merman' reached the shabby port, he stood up and walked off the ship onto the beaten walkway. "Well my good man, do you know where I can get a job?" The question was simply stated, however was very odd as he was just released from captivity, _well almost captivity… okay I beat the shit out of them but who cares? _

"W-what?" Asked the captain, slightly confused.

"Jobs?… In town?… Any?" He repeated as if talking to a slightly idiotic kid.

"I-I don't think so" The captain replied bewildered. He had just recently taken this guy as a slave, lost all of his crew because of it, and now the same guy was asking whether there was a job in town? He watched as the man called Reaver frowned a little, bid farewell and slowly turn to leave.

Reaver walked up the stony pathways a little frustrated, he barely had enough money for food, and barely enough strength to leave the little shitty town. That was until a beautiful young woman with long black hair, piercing blue eyes and pearl like skin gracefully walked up to him. _What an angel! W-wait! I can't think like that, no, I don't want to betray Emi - _he cut his thoughts short _- her. _

"Hello there" She said "My name is Elizabeth White, but my friends may call me Lizzy" she pleasantly smiled at him. And it was at this point that he realised she was dressed much differently than the other residents here. "And if I may, what is your name?"

His Emerald eyes stared back at her, not really listening to her words "I'm looking for a job"

"Well, Looking for a job, you look quite famished am I right?"

Realisation hit him like a brick "Umm, w-wait, my names Reaver. A-and yes I am quite hungry madam."

"Good, my father runs the shipping company down at the docks-"

"You mean the stolen enterprise?" He asked wide-eyed in shock, she glared back at him.

"uh, it's NOT stolen, it was…" she paused putting her finger to her lips as if thinking for the right wording, Reaver looked at her curiously. "It was rightfully given as a reward to my father and his friends."

"What?" confused as one may be, he just had to ask "So your father is a pirate? Is that the only job there is to do around here?"

"Why yes, Mr Reaver" She courtly nodded "Would you like a placement?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt" he considered "But that means I'll become corrupt" _Oh please, who are you? Kieran?_ The voice in his head asked maliciously "I'll do it" He finally concluded shaking his head.

"Very well then Mr Reaver follow me" she smirked at him, then turned away to walk down the stone pathway towards the boat house. Reaver following behind her.

It didn't take too long to arrive at the boat house and introduce himself to Elizabeth's father. He was of a big build, wore blue trousers, a white shirt which was buttoned halfway, a blue cape and a pair of fine brown boots. His cape and trousers were trimmed with gold thread, the large man also wore fine brown gloves and a blue pirates hat (Also with a gold trim) with a white feather poking through the back.

The man had said that the feather symbolised the love he had for his wife who had recently passed away through disease, he added that his wife had loved the ocean and the world beyond the big blue as she was a sailor in her youth. Hence he had created the _One Eyed Pirate_, a company run by pirates in order to bring money and tourism to Bloodstone.

Reaver, after hearing what he would be doing and where he would be going, became excited about seeing new places and went to a bloodstone retailer to buy new clothes which would be more comfortable for his upcoming voyages. By the time he returned to the company building (also the white's home), dinner was ready and so they each sat down to a nice hot meal.

"So Reaver, what brought you to Bloodstone anyway?" Asked Ronald, Elizabeth's father.

"W-well" He didn't really want to bring back all the images of the memories he had yet to forget "I lived in Oakvale and-" He was cut of by Ronald's hand on his shoulder.

"No need to tell me boy" the man gave a sympathetic smile "I know what happened, and don't you worry about it. Bloodstone can be your new home now, no need to dwell in the past."

"Yes Mr Reaver, enjoy the here and now, begin your life anew" added Elizabeth taking a sip of her wine.

"I plan to" Reaver smiled, and Ronald raised his glass.

"To new life and new friendship!"

And so they each raised their chalices, but it was not long after that they all decided to head off to their chambers. Ronald white and his daughter both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, hoever Reaver was forced awake by the haunting memories of Oakvale. _Yes, this was the life of never ending youth._

After Reaver finally drifted off into a frightful sleep, a few feet away, the captain of 'the merman' slept soundly within the covers of his king bed in the middle of the captain's cabin. His sleep was fitful as he dreamt of nightmares, monsters and ghouls filled his mind and he jolted awake. He looked around as sweat covered his brow, noticing the rather uncomfortable chill that stained the air around him.

A beautiful sound reached his ears, the sound of a woman singing a never forgetting tune '_Down by the reeds, a twisted path leads, to the sirens of Oakvale, out to the seas.' _But the singing though beautiful, sounded eerie, and scared the captain. So thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him, he lay his head back down on his pillow. A second later he lifted his head back up, fear written over his face. Footsteps, there was footsteps coming from outside getting closer to the cabin. However as quickly as they came, the footsteps stopped.

The voice was still there! _'Down by the reeds, down by the reeds, are the sirens of Oakvale, and white balverines' _it echoed through the walls and surrounded the cabin. The captains eyes darted back and forth as his fear grew, just who was singing that song and why wouldn't they leave him alone? He blinked. What the? The shadow in the corner of the room moved! He was sure of it! He jumped up scrambling for the door to the cabin, turning the handle he opened the door to the cabin wide however had to stop dead in his tracks.

Just beyond the door, was a lady dressed in a white, torn gown, her head leaned down as her grey hair covered her features. He was about to ask who she was, as she slowly lifted her wrinkled pale arm and pointed to him. The song became louder, and louder ringing in his ears as she lifted her head, all colour drained from him as he looked into demon red eyes, wrinkled grey skin, with a decomposed chin, cheek bone and lip.

All of a sudden the shadows around him began to twist and turn, shaping into three hooded figures. A forth shadow entwined itself around the captain, rendering him immobile, the middle shadow spoke first.

"**You dare harm our child of shadow**?" He pointed to the captain accusingly "**You dare to inflict pain upon our dark son**?"

"**You shall know the meaning of true pain after we are done with you**!" The shadow on the right snarled.

"**And no-one will hear your screams as our shadow slave tears you limb from limb**!" The shadow on the left concluded with venom pouring from each word.

As the three shadows disappeared laughing, the captain looked towards the corpse in white to see a single tear fall upon her cheek as she jumped upon him. His cries and screams, as loud as he was, were unheard by the rest of bloodstone.

Well…. That scared me a little at the end there… but all in all how did you guys think of it? Good/ Bad/ Don't put up another chapter coz it was that bad?

Reaver- The third one

Yeah well, I wasn't asking you!

Reaver- Mon cherie, your forgetting who holds the gun and who holds the laptop.

O_O; Please read and review 'haha, ha, ha'


End file.
